


Run

by phansandwich



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Drugs, Imported, M/M, On the Run, References to Drugs, based off a Daughter song, kickthestickz if you squint, no happy ending, this is from my Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansandwich/pseuds/phansandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had killed someone. He had taken someones life. He had pointed a gun at someone and SHOT them. Put a bullet through their head. Spilled blood everywhere. He had committed a crime. My best friend killed someone and then pulled me into this mess. I remember being horrified, staring at Dan with wide eyes, shaking like a leaf. I remember all I asked was <em>why</em>. Why would he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The two criminals are known as danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Their internet personalities made them famous._  
Last night, Dan shot a man in a back alley way. He took off immediately but the murder was traced back to him. When the police broke into his flat, him and his best friend, Phil Lester, were no where to be found. They're on the run and we  will find them.  
  
**Phil's POV.**  
  
I didn't expect this week to go like this. It wasn't even an idea I had. But at 9:53 exactly, Dan had burst into my room yelling. I was confused. I was scared. I had never seen Dan act like this. Then I saw the blood. He.. He had blood on his shirt. I asked him why and he said he had no time to explain. He.. He made me pack my things. A few shirts, pants, all the money I had, including his. Then we ran. We ran until we couldn't breathe. We ran until I collapsed but Dan pulled me up and yelled at me to keep going. So I did. I kept running. I had no idea why.  
  
I wish I still didn't know why.  
  
Dan had killed someone. He had taken someones life. He had pointed a gun at someone and SHOT them. Put a bullet through their head. Spilled blood everywhere. He had committed a crime. My best friend killed someone and then pulled me into this mess. I remember being horrified, staring at Dan with wide eyes, shaking like a leaf. I remember all I asked was _why_. Why would he do it?  
  
Dan had an addiction. He.. He did drugs. I never knew until that moment. Until he told me. I was still confused, but I was beginning to understand. He said that night he had been trying to get some and.. The guy had apparently cut him off. Told Dan he couldn't have it anymore. Dan got upset and they got into a heated argument.. Then Dan pulled out a gun and shot him.  
  
He told me he didn't mean to. He told me he never wanted this to happen. I didn't believe he had even done this. I thought he had made it up. I thought he was gonna yell 'SURPRISE!' But he didn't. He didn't yell surprise. It wasn't a joke. I figured that out when we arrived at a hotel in a small town. Dan was wearing a hoodie and had booked a room for one night. Right when we got in, I sat down on the bed. Dan turned on the tv and.. It was all over the news. My mouth dropped.  He.. He actually killed someone.  And now we were on the run.  
  
Then things got serious. Dan turned the tv off and I stood up, about to say something. Then Dan slammed me against the wall. He sounded so scared. He looked scared. He said "Phil. I need you to run with me. I need you to help me. We need to get out of England. I.. I can't go to jail Phil. You NEED to help me. Please, Phil. I need you." He was beginning to tear up. I knew I should've said no. I should've said no and dialed 999. But I was so scared.. and this was my best friend. I needed to help him. So I agreed. Dan pulled away like nothing happened, then smiled sadly. "We should get some rest."  
  
We "slept" in different beds. I couldn't actually sleep and I doubted Dan could either. I couldn't stop thinking about it. About how we were on the run. About how we were wanted criminals. I wanted to go home. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe i'll wake up if I try hard enough. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to wake up. It wasn't a dream. Tears were leaking from my eyes by now and I was shaking once more. I'm a criminal. I didn't even do anything wrong and i'm a criminal.  
  
I just want to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more running

Phil's POV

I was woken up by Dan, who looked alarmed. I sat up immediately, waving his hands away from me. "What?" I furrowed my eyebrows. It felt like I had just fell asleep, why was he rushing around all of a sudden? It seemed to click just as Dan opened his mouth. "They know. They know we're here, Phil. Get your things - we're leaving." I immediately got up, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Dan pulled his gun out of his pocket and loaded it, making me shiver. Oh, no. Oh, no. Dan couldn't kill the police. It'd make the situation worse. "Dan, maybe we should just turn ourselves in." I whispered. Dan looked at me like I was crazy. Am I? Was it that bad of an idea? "No, Phil. You agreed to help me, you can't just back out now!" His eyes became soft and he was basically pleading. I sighed. "Okay. Are the police here already - " A harsh knock on the door gave me the answer to my question. Dan pointed at the window. "Out." He ordered. "O-Okay." I opened it with shaky hands, crawling out as Dan kept his gun aimed at the door, backing up towards the window and beginning to crawl out when a much harsher knock was made and he slammed the window shut. Now we were on a ledge.

I've seen scenes like this in movies. The two guys trying to escape the police by crawling out a window onto a ledge. One of them almost slipping but surviving in the end. I shook like a leaf, basically clinging to Dan as much as I could. "Dan, I don't like this." I whispered. "Move, Phil." He ordered. I nodded weakly, beginning to shuffle along the ledge. The wind was cold and it hitting my skin felt like little bugs biting me, but I inhaled sharply and dealt with it. I looked at Dan. Was he scared as well? If so, he's good at not showing it. His eyebrows were furrowed, focusing on getting out of this situation. It was scary to see my best friend act this way.

I looked away and continued to shuffle, feeling like every time I did it'd be my last. The small balcony that connected to another person's room was nearby, but above us. Why didn't WE get a balcony? I looked back at Dan. "Reach up and pull yourself onto it." He muttered. "How? There's a rail." I shook my head. He cursed under his breath. "I can't lift you up, i'd slip." He looked down and pointed. "Look, there's one there." I almost fainted. It was so far down! "Dan, we could get seriously hurt!" I shook my head. He glared. "It's either that or me falling to my death trying to help you, Phil." Then I heard something. We both looked back and saw the window of the room we were once in being opened. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. It was so loud, I bet even Dan could hear it. "Okay, okay." I threw my bag down to the balcony, then got on my knees and shifted enough so I could sit on the ledge. "Go, Phil. You'll be okay." Dan whispered behind me. "But do it fast, okay?" I nodded quickly, then pushed myself off the edge of the ledge.

I hit the balcony with a thud and felt pain all over. "Phil? Are you okay?" Dan called. I groaned in response, pushing myself up with my elbow. Dan nodded, then followed my actions and pushed himself over the ledge. He landed beside me. He cursed loudly and I got up slowly, followed by Dan. I began limping towards the screen door and tried to pull it open. No luck, it was locked. Dan pulled me back and pulled out his gun. I paled instantly, then covered my ears. He shot the screen door, shattering it. 

I knew covering my ears wouldn't work. I was dazed, the ringing being the only thing I could hear. Dan picked up my bag for me and dragged me inside. Luckily, no guests were staying in it at the moment. He searched the place, grabbing anything that could be useful and shoving them in the bag before opening the door and dragging me out. I stumbled after him. I couldn't focus, everything was blurry. I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks. I just want to go home.

"Phil? Phil, listen to me." Dan was shaking me. "Phil, please. Focus on me. I know the gunshot left you dazed. Snap out of it. Please!" Before I could process what was going on, the ground came to meet me.

"Dan!" A boy wearing plaid threw his arms around a younger boy who was wearing mostly black. "It had been a while since we last met. I missed you!" The older one yelled. "Whoa!" "Dan" laughed, stumbling forward but wrapping his arms around me. "I missed you too, Phil." Phil. I realized I was watching Dan and I meet once more. A small smile crossed my lips. Is this what we looked like to bystanders? I tilted my head. These were much simpler times. Was Dan an addict back then? I shivered at the thought. I didn't like to think about it. He hadn't even been specific, to what he was addicted to. It would make it easier if he told me. I closed my eyes. Don't think about it. Think happy thoughts. Think about the happiness that filled you when you met Dan for the first time. Think about PINOF. Think about how Dan will call you Lion on certain occasions. 

Dan.

"Phil!"

I woke up with a jump. "Dan?" Was the first thing I said. Once my vision focused, I could see it was him hovering over me. He seemed worried. "Thank God you're okay. You scared me." He sat down. I sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked. Dan sighed. "Well, after you passed out I managed to pick you up - with many struggles, yes, and get the hell out of there as fast as possible. I somehow escaped the police and now we're in a dark, scary alleyway." He shrugged. "We should go, then." I began getting up, but Dan jumped up and put me back down. "No. You seem sick enough as is." He decided. "We can't just stay here, Dan. There could be gangs.." I trailed off. Dan shook his head. "I'll protect you. I have a gun, anyways." I went silent. Dan tilted his head. "What now?" He groaned. I shook my head. "Footsteps.." At that moment, Dan spun around and saw a familiar figure.

"Man, how lucky am I to find you before you ran off to America?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK A NEW PERSON WHO I HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED.....  
> sorry, he'll probs be ooc  
> also, this is really late, sorry!! i appreciate all the kudos left so far and i've squealed at each and every one <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're expecting you, Mr. Lester.

Dan's jaw dropped, and I felt my blood run cold. "H-How?" Was all I managed to say. Dan lowered his gun as the man talked. "I just thought 'it's Dan and Phil, where would they run off to?' And decided to go here. I was walking down the street when I saw Dan here running with you in his arms - and I thought, 'that guy looks like Dan!' And decided to follow." I looked at Dan. How many others had saw him. "Chris, it's not safe with us." Dan warned. I nodded solemnly, remembering the hotel, how panicked Dan was, and how ready he seemed to kill those police officer. "Phil passed out. Why?" Chris changed the subject, dropping his bag by his side. "I was under a lot of stress." It wasn't a complete lie! Trust me, I was very stressed out at the time. I thought I was gonna die. "Your fans are worried. Won't stop freaking out, asking questions. Louise was distraught, and so Tyler came down and we all met up." He shook his head slowly. "What.. What happened that night?"

"I lied to Phil, told him I was gonna go out and get some stuff from the store for my next video. I went down, and met my drug dealer at the usual spot. He.. He looked scared, like he knew he was going to anger me. No one likes it when I'm angry. I asked what's up, and he told me that he needed to stop supplying. He got a real job. He was cutting[italic] me off.. And I got mad. I didn't mean to kill him, or shoot him in general. I was just overcome by anger, and he threatened to call the police, and before I knew was I was doing I had my gun and people were screaming and he was on the ground with a hole through his chest. I tried to stop the bleeding, cover it up with my hands. I screamed at him to stay with me. Nothing worked.

"So I ran back to our flat. I told Phil to get his stuff. I think the first thing he saw were my hands - covered with blood, and he was confused. But I wouldn't take no for an answer, and we ran. We just ran, Chris. We ran.." Dan covered his face, dropping to his knees. I covered my mouth, almost gagging, remembering the blood that Dan was covered in. I don't like blood - it'll make me squeamish. A little cut is fine, sure, but a lot of blood.. No. 

"F-Fuck, Dan. I'm sorry. We had no idea." Chris whispered, looking as horrified as I did when Dan had told me. "W-Where's PJ? Thought if you'd go searching, it'd be with him." I changed the subject. I don't like talking about it. "I don't know. PJ actually hasn't texted me since you guys ran off. Weird, right? I thought so too, but he must just need some time," he pauses, "but.. I did knock on his door. I wanted him to come out to Louise's with me, and he didn't answer. I called for him, and there was nothing. Like the place had just been abandoned or something." Dan and I looked at each other. That doesn't sound good. "But, shit you guys. You can't stay here forever. I'll get you a hotel, and we'll figure out what to do. Alright?" Beep. Beep. Beep.

My phone.

Dan paled. "Phil.. The fuck is that?" I opened my bag, pulling out my phone. It was ringing. "Shit! Phil! They can track phones!" He screamed. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't know why we were running, so I just brought it!" My eyes filled with hot tears. I don't want to die. "Just- for fucks sake, the got our location already. Just answer it." So I did.

"Philip Michael Lester. You're with Dan Howell at the moment, right?" I didn't reply. "Of course. In order to get you out of hiding, we've taken your friend.. PJ, into custody. If you don't get him at noon tomorrow, he'll be dead. That blood'll be on your hands, Phil. But if you turn yourselves in, let us sentence your friend.. It'll be okay. He won't die, and you won't die.. You and your precious friend won't die, I promise. We're expecting you, Mr. Lester. In front of the Police Station. Noon." Click.

"No." I whispered, shaking as I let my hand drop to my side. Dan frowned, moving closer to me. "Phil?" He raised his hand, hesitant to lay it on my shoulder. "They can't do that, right? They - They took PJ. Guys, they have PJ. Oh my God, no. No, no." I covered my mouth, my phone dropping and smashing. Chris stepped on it, to make sure it was completely broken, then looked up at me. "Who? Who has Peej?" He frowned. "The Police, the FBI. I don't know. T-They want us in front of the Police Station, Dan. B-By noon, they said. Then they'll let Peej go. B-But if we don't show up.." Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Oh God, oh God." I sobbed. "What do we do?"

Dan spoke, and his words sent a shiver down my spine. 

"We get ready to kill them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHO  
> tell me what you think so far


	4. Chapter 4

"War?" I choked out, a lump in my throat. Dan nodded, looking solemn. "War." He repeated. I looked at Chris, who just shrugged. "Chris, did you bring a phone?" Dan asked, and Chris nodded, pulling it out of his pocket. "Can't track me, don't know i'm 'ere." Chris snickered, handing it to Dan. Dan turned away, pressing the phone to his ear. "Dante?" There was a pause. "This is Dan." I could hear some laughter coming out of the phone, and Dan cringed. "We needs guns, Dante."

I feel like throwing up. I hit the brick wall of the alley, sliding down it and covering my face. "No," I shuddered, "please, Dan. Let's just turn ourselves in-" Dan put the phone down. "Damn it, Phil! Can't you see we CAN'T?! They're lying, they're gonna kill me! They'll put you in jail for fucking HELPING me! Can't you see that?! We have no choice, we're FIGHTING them, Phil!" He screamed at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed an empty, plastic bag someone had discarded into the alleyway and threw up. 

Chris rubbed my back gently, telling me it'd be okay. "Shh, Philly. Shh." He cooed softly, pulling my hair out of my eyes. "This is what has to happen." Dan was talking to the guy again, and he soon hung up. "Chris, go to the nearest bus stop and just wait there. Black car'll pull up, just lead the guy here." Chris nodded, walking out. Discarding the vomit filled bag, I brought my knees up to my chest and cried softly. Dan crouched in front of me, taking a cloth out of his jeans. He wiped my mouth gently, and pulled me close. I allowed him to hold me, crying into his shoulder. "I-I'm just so scared, Dan." I whispered. "Me too." He whispered. 

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but soon we heard footsteps, and Chris peered around the corner. Dan had to let go of me, and helped me to my feet. "Is that Dante?" I whispered. Dan nodded.

Dante is about 6'4, has darker skin and a shaved head. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and looked like he could kill you. He made me shudder, and I almost expected him to take the guns he carried and shoot us. Instead, he held out his hand for me to shake. "Dante." He greeted. I forced a smile and took his hand, shaking it. "P-Phil." I squeaked. Surprisingly enough, he was very polite. "Nice to meet you, Phil." He let go of my hand. "Dan." 

Dan nodded. "Dante." I looked between them. How did they meet? Were they on good terms? Must be, because he's helping us. "Come on, Jonas is waiting." Dante motioned us out. I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder, looking at Dan. Dan met my eyes and took my hand, which comforted me a bit. We walked out, our hoods covering our faces. Dante lead us to his car. The seats were all leather, and intimidated me.

Dante got in front, and Chris sat on the left of Dan, letting Dan and I sit beside each other. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm scared." I whispered. He squeezed my had in response.

The drive wasn't that long. The location was in the dark part of town, and there was a house that had music blaring out of it and smoke coming out the windows. "Come on." Dante grunted, getting out. I got out, followed by Dan, and Chris got out the other side. We followed Dante in. There were so many people, all who looked like they could kill us. "Don't worry, they know you're Dan's friends." Dante had told us. What did that mean? Dan trusts these people? I glanced at him.

We got to the back of the house, and the backyard was a shooting range. "Aye, Vicky!" Dante called. A girl with black hair that was done up in pigtails and tan skin walked over. There was a scar over her red lips, and her gaze made me uncomfortable. Once her dark eyes were done examining us, she looked at Dante. "Yea'?" She asked. "Clear the range."

Vicky turned the music off, and yelled at everyone to "GET THE FUCK OUT." I watched everyone clear the area, and Dante picked up a nearby handgun. "'Ere." He handed it to me. "I-I don't know how to shoot." I whispered. "Kid, why'd ya think we're here?" He laughed. "Dan knows how to shoot, but some practice won't hurt." Dante picked up a gun, and got down on a mat. He put on some safety goggles and glanced at Chris and I. "Watch and learn, boys." He pointed at the ear muffs and safety goggles. We all put them on.

"Load it." He took some bullets and put it in. "Turn the safety off." After putting the cylinder back in, he switched the safety off. "Aim." He put the gun to his eye and squinted, shifting a few times before putting his finger on the trigger. "Press the trigger, don't pull." And he shot.

Right through the head.

He got up, handing the sniper to Chris. "You. Do that." He commanded, then took the gun I held out of my hands. "Now you." He examined the gun, then put some bullets in. I watched quietly, shifting ever so slightly. I glanced over at Dan for a few seconds. He's already firing away. "Hey, kid! Ya listening?" Dante snapped. I nodded, turning attention back to him. "Sorry!" I squeaked. He smiled. "Feet shoulder length apart. The foot opposite from your dominant hand should be a step past your other foot." He instructed. I nodded. "The elbow of yer dominant arm should be straight, non dominant elbow should be flexed, slightly obtuse. You should lean forward with your knees slightly bent."

He turned the safety off, pulled it back, and aimed it. Then he pulled the trigger. Another shot, right through the head. He pushed the gun into my hands. "There you go, kid. Have fun." 

I turned the safety on, shaking. I don't wanna shoot. Feet shoulder length apart. Left foot step past. Elbow straight, other one flexed. I pulled the gun up, then Dante shouted at me. "Knees!" I squealed an apology and bent my knees slightly, then turned the safety off. I pulled it back, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

I missed.

"Again!" Dante snapped. I nodded, repeating it all, and shot again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And..

"I can't! I can't!" I dropped the gun, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I can't! It's so scary!" Dan had stopped shooting and ran to my side. "Phil, no, it's okay." He whispered, squeezing my shoulders. There was a ringing in my ears. Tears streamed down my face. He pulled me close, kissing my cheek. "Calm down, please, Philly. Please." I shook violently in his arms, eyes shut. "I-I'm just so scared, Danny. I'm so scared." I croaked. 

"Get the kid outta here." Dante sneered. "W-What?" Dan looked up at him. My eyes opened, and Dante shook his head. "Y'all can keep the guns, but it's been a while. Can't keep you here that long. Go." Dan helped me up, taking his gun. "Can we get a ride, at least? Jonas?" He glanced over at the driver. He shifted uncomfortably. "Sure, I guess." He squeaked. I picked my gun up, and Chris took his. Dan lead Chris and I out, and we got back in the car.

Jonas drove us back to the alleyway. "Hold on," Chris coughed, "hotel, please?" Jonas looked back, then sighed softly. "Okay." He agreed, and drove us to a nearby hotel. I pulled my hood up and crawled out, hiding my gun in my hoodie. Dan did the same. Chris told us to wait on the fire escape. He went in, and Dan and I crawled up it, and sat there. I leaned into Dan, sighing softly. "I'm so sorry, Dan." I whispered. "All I've done is cry." He shrugged lightly, one hand resting on my back. "I can't blame you. You're under a lot and.. I'm just glad you're here, Phil. Helping me. It means so much. I love you, you know that?" I looked up at him. "I know." I whispered. 

"Hey!" Chris shouted. We looked up to see him peering out a window. "This room." He motioned us up. Dan and I got up, running up the stairs. We crawled through the window, and I put my bag down, throwing myself on the bed. There were only two. "I've missed beds." I groaned. Dan laughed. "Me too." He sat down beside me, legs crossed. "Thanks, Chris. Since there are only two beds, Phil and I can sleep in this one." I almost blushed at the thought. Chris nodded. "The room is listed under private, so no one'll be able to find us. Want some room service?" He picked up the hotel phone, grinning at us. "Yeah!" I squealed. "I'm so hungry." Dan agreed. 

So then Dan and I had to hide in the bathroom when room service came. Chris took everything in, saying thank you and that he'll bring the trays back down when he's done. I looked at Dan, rubbing his arm gently. "Hungry?" I asked. "Hungry." He confirmed. The door closed, and we hurried out. "Cake!" I laughed. There's cake, cupcakes, icecream.. We all dug in happily, and hours passed until we were finished. "So much junk food." I groaned, sitting in between Dan's legs. "Never eating again." I shook my head. Dan rested his chin on my head, arms wrapped around me. "Yeah? That's why you savor the food, idiot." He teased. I laughed. Chris watched, a small smile on his lips. Everything seemed normal for a few minutes.

"Well, i'm exhausted." Dan yawned, stretching. I moved back to let him do this thing, and he crawled under the blankets, patting next to him. I crawled under and next to him, snuggling close. "Night guys." Chris turned the light off.

Hours passed and I hadn't fallen asleep. I turned to face Dan, who was asleep. I sighed softly, brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. "Hey." he whispered. "Hey there." I breathed out. We're inches apart. "Can't sleep?" He raised his eyebrows. "You guessed it." I laughed quietly, making sure not to wake Chris. "I think i'm pretty good at reading you." Dan's thumb brushed over my cheek. "You are." I confirmed. "Tell me if i'm reading this right." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, and filled the gap between us.

His lips are soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD [GOD]!!!   
> this isn't where i wanted this chapter to go  
> but this works, right  
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!!!   
> all the kudos and comments mean the world to me <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. I'M SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE 5 YEARS I LOST INSPIRATION FOR A BIT LOL

We didn't talk about it the next day, which disappointed me a little bit. Was it nothing to him? It was a quick kiss, sure. But.. Kisses always mean something. Best friends don't just randomly kiss, right? I looked at Chris, who smiled slightly. "Well, boys, I think breakfast is in order!" He announced. Dan and I nodded in agreement, and he went to the phone. I took the opportunity to talk to him.

"So, Dan, about th-" I was cut off before I could get anymore out. "Not now?" He smiled at me, and my shoulders dropped. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, and I smiled a little. That's a good sign, right? Soon, there was a knock on the door, causing Dan and I to hurry out of sight. Chris opened the door, brought in the food and called us out after the door closed. We crept out and almost drooled at the sight of pancakes.

After devouring the pancakes, we were quiet. It was 7 AM, and we had only hours to create a plan. Apparently Dan was thinking the same thing. "Chris and I will plan it out," he announced, glancing at me. My shoulders dropped once more. "I'm not involved?" I croaked. Chris smiled. "Well, of course you'll be involved! Just.. Leave the planning to us." I nodded, and listened to them speak.

"Chris, you can snipe on top of one of the buildings. There's one across the station, and the roof is fairly easy to access. Phil and I will approach, guns ready. We'll demand to have Peej released, and if they don't release him, Chris will shoot first." Dan hummed, looking at us. Chris and I nodded. "Dante is gonna help us. We talked when Phil was shooting. So he'll meet us around the corner, before we get out. If the police begin shooting, we GET BEHIND COVER. I don't care if I get shot, or Dante gets shot, or if Chris gets shot. Phil, you are getting BEHIND something." He pointed a finger at me, and I shrank back, nodding. "O-Okay." I squeaked. "Then you take what you learn and shoot those assholes out. After Peej is covered, though. We don't want him getting shot. If we successfully wipe them out, Chris will come down and help us get Peej out and away before backup comes. Then we haul ass."

I hate this. Can't we turn ourselves in? This'll just make things worse. Of course, I couldn't say that, because I didn't have a say in this. "What do we do to pass the time?" I asked, looking at Dan. He sighed, and leaned back. "We mentally prepare ourselves."

And that, we did. Soon, it was 11:30, and Chris went down to check out of the hotel. We crawled out of the window with our guns, and waited for Chris to come out of the lobby. We began walking, hoods up. The walk was silent, and soon we saw Dante waiting by a corner. "There y'all are." He sneered. "Thought 'ya wouldn't show." He crossed his arms, and looked us over. "You ready?" Dan nodded, I stayed silent. Chris walked across the street to the building he would snipe from, and Dante, Dan and I walked to the station.

There were at least 6 officers, guns out and ready. One, obviously the one who phoned, held Pj in what looked like a death grip. "Howell, Lester! You made it." He laughed. My grip on my gun tightened. "We did. We want Pj. Now." Dan called. "Sorry, boys. 'Fraid I can't do that." I glanced to the side to see Chris ready to snipe. "You gotta turn yourselves in first! Then we'll let him go." Dan shook his head slowly. "Sorry, we're afraid we can't do that either." He said, and raised his hand. He pointed at the leader, and suddenly there was a loud bang, and the one who had Pj was now on the ground. The cops began shooting, and we ran for cover.

I made sure my gun was loaded, then pointed it at an officer. I shot multiple times, but I was shaking so much I missed every single time. No, that's a lie. I got one. I killed a police officer - shot him in the neck. He fell to the ground, gurgling. I remember pressing my back up against the wall, tears streaming down my face. I just killed someone. I just killed someone.

We shot more and more, until everything was silent. I looked over to see Chris gone, and I realized that we must've wiped them out. I crept out of cover and saw Peej cowering. "Pj! Pj, it's okay, it's Phil." I whispered, walking over. Then I heard Chris. "PHIL, MOVE!" And suddenly I was knocked off my feet. There was two more gunshots, and I felt blood. Did I get shot? Am I dying?

"CHRIS! DAMMIT!" Dan discarded his gun and ran over. I opened my eyes to see Chris lying on the ground, shot in the neck. Then I saw an officer who must have lived and tried to shoot me. Then I realized what happened.

I was walking over to Pj, and the cop sat up with his gun, pointed it at me.. Chris saw, and knocked me off my feet. The police officer pulled the trigger, and hit Chris instead of me. 

Chris sacrificed himself to save me.

"Oh my God, Chris, no." I whispered, covering my face. "No, no, no.." Pj got up, horrified. "Oh my God." He whispered. "My little Chris, no, please.." He cried, dropping to his knees. He ran his hand over Chris's face. Chris reached up and took Pj's hand. He smiled, and I swear he looked at me when he smiled. Then his eyes closed, and he stopped moving. His hand dropped. 

That was the last time I saw Chris alive.

"We needa get outta here. Now." Dante snapped from behind us. "Not without Chris." I croaked. Dante picked him up like it was nothing, and we ran. I had Pj's hand, and we ran. Far, far away from that damned station.

Luckily, there were woods nearby, and we ran into them. Pj and I almost tripped multiple times, but we kept going. Soon we stumbled upon a cabin, which was covered with moss. "It's abandoned." Dan said, and tugged at the door. He stepped back, then ran into it, and broke it open. We all went in, and Dante put Chris on the floor. "Sorry 'bout your friend. He was a good shot." He said, actually sounding sympathetic. Pj brought his legs up to his chest, sobbing. I looked at Dan, who seemed more mad than sad. "Damn them. Damn them all!" He yelled, throwing a dusty vase. It shattered the moment it hit the wall.

It should've been me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sORRY!! 
> 
> kickthestickz if you squint


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took 5 million years again. SECOND LAST CHAPTER.  
> very short, next will be longer, sorry

"What now?" Pj was first to speak. His voice broke the silence which was so delicate, I was almost offended he dared to open his mouth. Dan was next, and his voice was still shaking. He was pale, and seemed like he was going to be sick. I couldn't blame him. He had blood all over his hands - literally and metaphorically.

"They'll- they'll be looking for us. We killed their men, so we'll be higher up on the wanted list now." He whispered. "Maybe we should bury Chris. Just.. Just in case they come sooner or later. I don't want to leave him here." I said softly. 

Dan and Pj glanced at each other. What were they saying with those looks on their faces? "Okay," Dan finally agreed. Pj took Chris's arms, Dan took his legs, while I directed them where to walk. "Left. No, your left, not mine. Watch out! Door," I opened the door for them, and they hurried out with Chris.

I followed, and began searching for a shovel. Luckily there was one lying against the rotting, abandoned house. I picked it up and brought it back to Dan, who knew that I wouldn't be able to do it and took it. Would I be able to do it? I like to think I'd be fine, but.. Chris is my friend. I shook my head and let Dan dig. It took about 10 minutes to get a hole a reasonable size for Chris, and I was surprised the police hadn't shown up yet. "Lower him in gently." Dan advised. I had his legs now, Pj still held his arms. We lowered him in and I let a few tears slip out of my cheeks at the sight. "I hadn't planners to put him in the ground for a couple more years, you know?" I whispered with a slight chuckle. Pj put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to hug him, sobbing into his chest. Pj rubbed my back gently, and I could feel he was shaking as well. Dan watched us with an unreadable expression. 

Snap! Snap!

"Get in the house." Dan ordered, a slight panic in his tone. "Pardon?" I blinked at him. "In!" He yelled, grabbing my arm. In reaction, I grabbed Pj's, and we ran inside. "Dan, what's wrong?!" I shouted at him. He turned to me. "They're here. Get your bag." I paled. "O-Okay." I ran and grabbed my bag, taking Chris' as well. Pj took it off me, which I was grateful about. "Here. It looks like there's a basement- it won't hide us for long, but it can buy us time to make a plan." Dan said, lifting a hatch. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. We should just turn ourselves in before more of us die!" I exclaimed, moving to push Dan back. Dan stared at me. "Phil. You promised." He whispered. I did. Shit. "Okay, alright." I said, and lifted the hatch back up. That's when we heard the police. "Dan Howell, Philip Lester, Chris Kendall-" Nope. "-Pj Ligouri! Come out with your hands in the air! Now!" One shouted. Sounds like James. But didn't we kill him? "In!" I yelled. Dan, Dante and Pj jumped in the basement one by one, and I followed, closing the hatch behind me. There was no light at all. 

"Shit." Dan whispered, and began looking for something to illuminate the room. "Do you have a lighter?" I questioned. He went silent, then his face lit up. He was holding a lighter. "Yes." His smile grew. I smiled back. "Okay.. Uh, this doesn't look like a basement." I shook my head. It didn't. The walls looked like they were made out of dirt, and there was nothing except a couple of crates. "Come on." Dan motioned. We all followed him. "How long is this basement?" I huffed after five minutes. "Look, hate to burst your bubble but.." Pj ran his fingers among the walls and showed us the aftermath. Dirt? "Are these tunnels?" I gaped. "This is perfect! We can just get out from where we end up!" I said excitedly. "Unless we end up in the arms of the police." Dante scoffed. I glanced at him. "Hey," Dan pointed to a lantern. I lifted it up and Dan lit it, and blew out his flame. "Awesome." That's when we heard a loud bang. "They're here!" I lowered my voice, panicking. "Run." Dan said, and Dante shook his head. "You run. I will hold them off - you won't escape them if there isn't something to stop them." Dan's face grew soft. "No, Dante-" He began. "Go, Dan." He said harshly. Dan nodded, and turned to us. "Keep that grip on the lantern, Phil." I nodded. And we ran.

Minutes passed and we didn't hear anything. Then one gunshot. Then two. I felt tears in my eyes but just shook my head. No time for crying. "Hey!" We skidded to a halt, at the end of the tunnel. "A dead end?" Dan said, exasperated. "No." Pj pointed up. There was another hatch. "Pj, get on my hands." I ordered. Pj got boosted up with my hands and managed to open the latch. After getting up he pulled Dan up, who then told me to stay there until they clear the area. He closed the latch and turned around. "You got to be fucking kidding me." 

Police surrounded them, guns in all of their hands. SWAT shields.

"It was a good run, fellows. But your time is up. Drop the weapons and the bags."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS + COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED
> 
> i'm starting a new phanfic after this one and it's gonna be another songfic but it wont be first person pov I PROMIsE


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER. DUN DUN DUN.
> 
> This isn't in first person, you'll know why by the end.

Dan felt like he was going to throw up, because no, this can't be happening. This can't be the end, they've come so far. PJ's shoulders dropped beside him, and he looked over to see him releasing his weapon. "What are you doing?" Dan snapped, obviously angered. "I don't want to die, Dan." PJ whispered, beginning to shake. "We can't give up now! We can do this, come on.." Dan attempted to persuade him. James then spoke up, "come on, fellas. Just follow your friend here, he knows what he's doing." He motioned to Pj. That was it. Dan loaded his gun and shot the prick in the head, killing him instantly. That's when they began firing back.

Dan dived behind the first thing he saw- a car, of course. Glass shattered when bullets came in contact and he closed his eyes, praying that Phil was okay. His eyes opened when he heard Dante call out for him, and he looked to see one of the police officers hovering over him. Fuck.

 

Everything was quiet.

Why? Phil was scared to poke his head out - it could be a trick. They didn't kill Dan, did they? Phil forced himself to lift the hatch, and pulled himself out. The first thing he noticed was the blood. Oh, God, there's blood everywhere. Phil covered his mouth and turned around, and saw- no- it can't be. 

"Dan?" He let out a choked sob, walking over. Dan's eyes opened and Phil jumped a little bit - he thought he was dead. "Oh my god, you're alive. I can get you help, Dan, hold on-" He crouched and went to cover the bullet wound in Dan's stomach, but Dan merely took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "Phil, please. Get away. Run as far as you can." Phil opened his mouth to argue, when a bullet was fired. For a few seconds, he thought he was dead. He thought it had gone through his head - he could feel the blood dripping past his closed eyes and down his face.

Phil opened his eyes. It wasn't him who got shot, it was Dan. Dan had just gotten killed in front of him. "N-No." He choked out, covering his mouth. "Dan-" From there on, everything was in slow motion for him. He stood up, stumbling back, tears streaming down his face. He turned and began to run, and he heard gunshots, but nothing hit him. Maybe something did, Phil couldn't feel anything. He felt numb. While running, he stopped to look at a body, which seemed familiar. He then realized who it was - Pj, shot through the eye. Fuck. "O-Oh Pj." Phil reached out for him when a bullet hit his shoulder, and he screamed, crumbling to the ground. Is this the end of the run? No, it can't be.

So he got up. He stumbled away, hand covering his shoulder. He began to pick up pace, until he was running again. He ignored the almost unbearable pain in his shoulder - he couldn't think about it right now. It'd kill him if he did.

Soon enough, Phil found himself somewhere he has never been. It seemed to be a meadow. Phil fell onto his knees, letting his hand drop back to his side. He looked at his hands, covered in blood, and cracked a smile. Oh, oh boy. This wasn't good. He was dead. He was so, so dead.

So what should he do?

Phil reached for his backpack, and slowly unzipped it. He opened it up and pulled out his notebook, hands shaking. 

His hands take the pen, which doesn't glide over the paper as smoothly as it used to - he's shaking too much, the writing is messy, but readable. Blood drips onto the page, covering some words.

""Dan and Pj are dead. I watched Dan die in front of me - and I can't help but think it's my fault. Maybe if I had just listened to Dan I wouldn't be in this mess. I should've just hid until I got told to home out.

Dan and Pj are dead.  
My best friend  
my career partner  
my boyfriend,  
potential fiance, husband  
dead.  
I think i'm next  
it'll finally be m"

BANG.

 

"So, you found Phil Lester with this?" The police officer asked, flipping through it. She was mildly horrified. "Yes, ma'am. He must've been writing what had been going on when Laurence came up behind him. Said it was like he was in another world as he was writing, and had the biggest grin on his face. So she shot 'em." The police officer flipped to the last page, stained with blood. "We have no use for it, then. Burn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took like 5 million years,  
> i'm glad i got support on this!!!! thank you to everyone who read it and commented  
> i might[??] make another phanfic but idk   
> it depends!!!
> 
> anyways, thank u for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> ! MOVED FROM MY QUOTEV TO HERE !  
>  This is my first chaptered Phanfic! Please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and what you'd like to see.


End file.
